Polvo de Plata
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Reto Multitemático de 10 días, del foro Siéntate. Misterioso, orgulloso, poderoso. Una leyenda a voces. Su vida fue más que lo que cuentan en los campos de batalla.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia** : Este fic puede o no contener lo siguiente: InuTaisho/Irasue, InuTaisho/Izayoi, AU, OU, semi AU. Pequeñas escenas sexys, locuras, violencia ligera.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo I. Hoja al viento.**

La silueta desnuda de Izayoi, un embriagante aroma natural a sudor. La mirada tímida que le regalaba mil palabras de amor.

Eran sólo ellos dos. Metidos en su pequeño paraíso terrenal. Degustándose y amándose. Mandando al carajo a todos los odiosos obstáculos que se les atravesaban.

La cortina de cabello negro ocultaba con coquetería al motivo de su locura. El poco autocontrol que le quedaba se estaba esfumando de a poco.

Miró sus manos, centrándose en sus garras. Ella era delicada, cual hoja otoñal ante el viento. No deseaba dañarla.

Sus manos fueron sostenidas con dulzura por otras más pequeñas y blancas. Izayoi estaba sonrojada, otro encanto más a la lista aparentemente interminable; sonrió y asintió ligeramente. Dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Los labios coloreados con gran esmero con maquillaje carmín colocaron un beso fugaz en la punta de una de sus garras, manchadas por tanta sangre y guerra. Ella las besaba con amor.

Fue suficiente para arrebatarle la poca cordura que le quedaba.

InuTaisho hizo a un lado su temor, envidioso de sus garras sostuvo el rostro de Izayoi entre sus manos y juntó sus labios a los de ella.

Ella era su preciada joya efímera y se encargaría de disfrutar cada segundo a su lado.

* * *

Palabras: 208

Prompt: Romance

Muchas gracias por llegar a leer hasta acá. Quiero, como siempre, agradecer a la bella YumiPon quien es mi amiga y musa, me apoyo y orientación. Besos guapa.

Les recuerdo que este fic nació en respuesta al reto multitemático del Foro ¡Siéntate!, en su modalidad 10 días, por lo que espero disfruten estos 10 pequeños capítulos.

¿Me regalan un review?


	2. Incendio

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo II. Incendio.**

Los recuerdos de la tierna y no tan inocente juventud llegaron a él después de hojear el álbum fotográfico de su preparatoria. Soltó un suspiro cansado y dejó caer su peso sobre el sofá de cuero de su apartamento, no se molestó en cerrar el álbum, continuaría viéndolo después de relajar su mente.

Con los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda apretó su entrecejo deseando liberar algo de tención. No daba demasiados resultados. Resignado, enderezó el cuerpo y centró de nuevo su atención a la carpeta de hojas amarillentas cubiertas con plástico.

No había cambiado demasiado, su cabello en ese entonces era largo, atado en una coleta alta. Era líder del equipo de kendo y siempre lograba colarse en las clases extra que le interesaban. Tenía un apodo, no lo recordaba, pero algo tenía que ver con su cabello plateado. Y siempre estaba detrás de la chica que le gustaba: La fría e indiferente Irasue, quien pese a sus constantes quejas y rechazos terminó cediendo, saliendo con él, y más tarde caminaron al altar juntos.

¿En dónde estaría ahora?

Había pasado mucho desde que tranquila y pacíficamente firmaron el divorcio. Él se había enamorado de otra mujer, y ella no se interpuso. Por supuesto no se arrepentía de esa decisión, su amor era real, sin embargo aún sentía algo por su primera esposa. Durante muchos años ignoró esa pequeña brasa en su corazón, sólo tenía ojos para Izayoi. Pero ahora ella tampoco estaba, una enfermedad se la había arrebatado un par de años después de casarse, lo mantuvo centrado su pequeño hijo, pero ahora él también había dejado el nido.

Rió ante sus pensamientos, no era apropiado andar con los ánimos bajos. Inuyasha acababa de casarse y él debía sentirse feliz. Pudo ver a su primer hijo en la boda, eso lo reconfortó, Sesshomaru no iría por compromiso a la boda de su medio hermano. Estuvo poco tiempo, sólo presenció la ceremonia y se fue. Pero fue suficiente para que su lado paterno bailara de emoción.

¿Y ahora?

La aparentemente diminuta brasa amenazó con quemarlo entero en cuanto pudo divisar a Irasue en el interior del auto que traía Sesshomaru, probablemente llevaría a su madre a algún lado. Seguía consumiéndolo aun después de que lograra distraerse durante la fiesta.

Hojear ese álbum había sido un error. Pero quería ver su rostro pasado, no había cambiado nada. Sólo era más hermosa y madura.

Se levantó con pesadez y abrió la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón. El aire frío golpeó con fiereza su rostro, esperaba que con eso se calmara el incendio en su interior.

Encendió un cigarro.

—Sólo será uno, lo prometo, Izayoi —Habló con la nada. Había dejado de fumar por petición de ella, pero ahora era el único alivio que encontraba.

¿En qué momento las perdió a ambas?

—Probablemente no era digno de ninguna— dejó escapar el humo de su boca y continuó observando el cielo.

Necesitaba calmarse o iría corriendo a pies de Irasue.

* * *

Palabras: 500 (Sí, en serio. Sin contar disclaimer, título y notas de autor)

Prompt: Drama

Como siempre les quiero agradecer a las bellas personas que me están acompañando, especialmente a mi gran amiga YumiPon, a la bella HasuLess que siempre me acompaña en estas locuras, y a Serena Tsukino Chiba. Gracias por dejarme saber qué piensan de este pequeño proyecto.

¿Un review?


	3. Premonición

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo III. Premonición.**

InuTaisho corría desesperado, tratando de negarse a sí mismo la realidad de los sonidos que estaba persiguiendo. Tropezó. Algo aparentemente imposible para alguien de su habilidad, recompuso el paso y se limpió el lodo de la cara.

Continuó su carrera, había llegado a un bosque de bambú y los sonidos retumbaban en sus orejas con una fuerza tan erótica que le resultaba aterrador. Frenó en seco al ver una pequeña pero lujosa cabaña, la duda lo asaltó, ¿en realidad quería confirmar lo que su mente le gritaba que pasaba?

Un general como él no iba a ser derrotado por menuda alucinación. Entró sin vacilar más. El sonido se intensificaba, no había manera de que hubiera error alguno.

Eran los gemidos de Irasue e Izayoi.

Abrió las puertas de madera sin cuidado alguno, quedando petrificado ante la escena. Probablemente el sueño dorado de muchos… Sus dos mujeres estaban desnudas, tocándose y haciéndose quién sabe qué otras cosas.

Pero a él le resultaba horrendo, su corazón le advertía de un inminente peligro. Lo confirmó en cuanto Irasue le miró con furia e Izayoi se cubrió haciendo un puchero.

—¿Podrías retirarte? Estamos ocupadas— la voz gélida de Irasue lo golpeó, intentó hablar, pero su voz lo había abandonado.

—He-hemos decidido que no lo necesitamos… Por favor, váyase— Izayoi seguía intentando cubrirse y desviaba la mirada, apenada.

Era imposible. Se había quedado sin nada. De pronto era como si se hubiera vuelto transparente, no podía tocarlas, no lo escuchaban.

¿Era una jodida broma, verdad?

—¡Noooooo!— En algún momento había terminado fuera del futón, enredado y sudoroso.

Había sido una pesadilla.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en el lugar que Irasue le había dado tras echarlo del palacio. ¿O liberarlo? ¿Cómo debía decirlo?

Un picor le lastimó el cuello, dio un golpe a la molestia y espero en silencio una disculpa.

—¿Ha tenido una pesadilla, amo InuTaisho?— Una aplastada pulga cayó a pies del demonio de pelo plateado.

—Myoga…— InuTaisho se puso de pie, ignorando las palabras de su sirviente —Nunca dejemos que Izayoi e Irasue se conozcan.

—Por supuesto, pero dudo que eso llegara a pasar, ¿Ha pasado al…?

El aura que emanaba InuTaisho impidió al anciano sirviente continuar hablando. No sabía si estaba deprimido o enojado, pero igual asustaba.

—NUNCA.

Asustaba mucho.

—Co-como ordene, amo InuTaisho.

Si esa pesadilla fuera real sería su ruina. Era mejor prevenir cualquier desgracia.

* * *

Palabras: 396

Prompt: Humor

Lo voy a aceptar, este drabble no quedó nada gracioso. Pero no quise desechar la idea (que por cierto en mi cabeza sonaba mucho más graciosa) porque fue por esta idea que quise empezar la serie de drabbles y retomar el reto dado por el sexy foro de ¡Siéntate! (link en mi perfil). Gracias por la lectura, un review me hace muy feliz.

Gracias a Hassuless, YumiPon y Serena Tsukino Chiba. A los que me agregaron a favoritos o siguen este fic, los invito a por favor dejarme un review, no tarda mucho.


	4. Amistad

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo IV. Amistad.**

Valentía.

Algo de lo que toda su raza podía sentirse orgullosa. No había razones para temer, eso es lo que siempre le decían sus sirvientes y profesores. Él era un niño destinado a llevar con estandarte dorado el honor de su especie.

¿Entonces por qué le temblaban las piernas ahora? Y peor, ¿por qué se sentía tan inseguro con alguien a quien había llamado amigo?

Lo conoció en uno de los jardines del palacio, jugaban y le mostraba cosas sorprendentes que eran raras incluso en el mundo demoniaco y noble del que venía. Pero siempre, todos los adultos le regañaban por alejarse tanto.

Exageraban, él no se movía del jardín… O al menos así fue al principio.

De a poco su amigo lo iba llevando más y más lejos. El pequeño InuTaisho ni lo notaba, estaba absorto en el juego y los objetos fuera de lo común que sus ojos dorados estaban encantados de conocer.

Cuando descubrió a donde había ido a parar ya era muy tarde.

Estaban en territorio humano, sí. Pero en un lago que se decía, estaba maldito. Muchos niños habían muerto ahogados en aquel cuerpo de agua aparentemente, inmaculada.

Su amigo, de cuerpo bajito y rechoncho lo invitaba a entrar al agua, prometiéndole que en el fondo había un tesoro. Que necesitaba su ayuda para sacarlo.

Dudó, la advertencia de sus instintos era tan fuerte que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Tomó la mano que cada vez se iba deformando más, volviéndose grotesca. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, pero se negaba a él mismo que estuviera sintiendo miedo.

El temblor era producto del frío, no de algún sentimiento que pudiera deshonrar a su especie.

Entró al agua, y por un segundo sintió que su mente había corrido a un extremo negativo, que no había nada malo en aquel juego.

Hasta que su pierna fue jalada con violencia, cada vez más lejos de la orilla, más hondo. Sus pulmones gritaban por aire, pero el esfuerzo que hacía por salir del agua sólo lo agotaba.

Desesperado como estaba sólo atinada a patalear.

La vista se le nubló de a poco, pudiendo sólo divisar la sonrisa macabra del que fingió ser su amigo. Creyó que ahí iba a terminar todo. Lo hubiera preferido así.

Su última bocanada de aire fue expulsada con violencia en cuanto su pecho fue atravesado por una garra afilada.

Sus pulmones estaban frente a sus ojos. Sirviendo de aperitivo a _eso_.

Al menos, pronto estaría flotando en la superficie.

* * *

Palabras: 415.

Prompt: Terror.

Para este drabble (que lo siento si no da miedo, debo practicar más estos géneros), me basé en una leyenda común de mi tierra, México. Se dice que hay un tipo de duendes que viven cerca de lagos, estanques, pozos o cuerpos de agua; les gustan mucho los niños, por eso cuando ven uno (no necesariamente cerca del agua donde viven), lo invitan a jugar. Es como un amigo imaginario ante los adultos, con la diferencia de que el niño se va alejando poco a poco de su casa, hasta que termina en la casa del duende. Ahí, el niño es robado y se queda a vivir para siempre con el duende. Pero el niño no se da cuenta nunca porque para él deja de pasar el tiempo.

Quiero agradecer a mis bellas lectoras favoritas, que son tan veloces como un rayo cuando se trata de leer (?), valen mucho chicas: HassuLess, YumiPon (que no se trata de rapidez, tu fangirleo me manda a dormir de buenas, buenísimas), y Serena Tsukino Chiba. También gracias al Guest que me regaló su review.

Perdonen si no respondo los review por mensaje. Los leo todos! Pero estoy teniendo problemas con mi computadora y no me deja abrir fanfiction, tengo que hacer un lío para subir cada capítulo.


	5. Doppelganer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo V. Doppleganger.**

La sensación del sudor frío se le colaba hasta los músculos que parecían encendidos. Se sentía acalorado por la carrera que lo hizo desplazarse hasta ese extremo del bosque en un tiempo record, incluso para él.

Luchó por no tragarse el mechón de cabello plateado que se había adherido a su rostro. Respiraba con la boca abierta, forzándose a tragar el aire helado que envolvía a la noche.

El dorado de sus ojos chocó contra otros iguales. Cayó hacia atrás en cuanto la figura de sí mismo le sonrió con malicia. No importaba quién era, él debía atacar… Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, lo único que podía sentir era su sangre correr dentro de sus venas.

Un objeto fue arrojado a sus pies, envuelto por una maraña oscura. En cuanto sus ojos dejaron de bailar por la adrenalina en su cuerpo, pudo enfocar el macabro presente. Era una cabeza humana, la cabeza que había tocado con tanta dulzura muchas veces.

—Izayoi— Su voz hizo eco dentro de su adolorida cabeza. Tardó en notar que su llamado había sido imitado en exactitud de tiempo por su doppelganger.

La furia lo golpeaba pero el movimiento seguía ausente en su cuerpo.

—Era lo mejor para ella— la mirada filosa y sagaz que tantas veces había atravesado a sus contrincantes ahora lo estaba atacando a él.

—Imperdonable— sus dientes rechinaban por el odio. Nadie podía atreverse a tocar a esa mujer y menos a decidir qué era mejor para ella.

Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro manchado por la sangre humana.

En cuanto sintió el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos se apresuró a atacar a su reflejo macabro. Atravesando el abdomen de su contrincante y arrancando de tajo sus intestinos. Sacó su mano, siendo abandonado de pronto por toda su fuerza.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

—Era lo mejor— tras arrancar aquello se había dado cuenta de la certeza de esas palabras. Se giró aterrado.

El cuerpo desnudo y previamente decapitado de Izayoi estaba tirado en el piso. Se sentó a su lado, sin que su mano pudiera dejar de temblar dejó sobre el pecho femenino lo que él mismo había sustraído.

Dejó al embrión de pocos meses sobre su madre.

—Era lo mejor— intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, pero sabía que no daría resultado.

Recogió la amplia ropa de su amada y volvió a vestir el cuerpo. Dejando sus manos sobre su pecho, en posición de arrullo alrededor del cachorro que nunca abriría los ojos. Colocó la cabeza y lo demás en el interior de una profunda fosa, simulando que la cabeza nunca había salido de su sitio.

—Te amo— su voz sonaba fría, miraba con desprecio.

¿En qué momento le había empezado a asquear?

* * *

Palabras: 453

Prompt: Suspenso.

Yo también espero que pronto se arregle el problema, pero la verdad lo veo muy difícil jaja, mi computadora es un caso perdido.

Pero no puedo dejar de agradecerles, mis queridas y sexys lectoras. Gracias a Hassuless y a mi bella YumiPon.

Gracias por leerme y de verdad agradeceré que me dejen saber lo que piensan con un review. Nos leemos mañana.


	6. Legado

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo VI. Legado.**

Tierras indomables con fuegos hambrientos que nacían del fondo de la tierra y él, con su poca experiencia pero unas ganas inmensas de conocer el mundo y hacerlo suyo.

Mil emociones contenidas en un cuerpo joven y longevo, probablemente eterno.

Su nombre comenzaba a hacer eco, su figura destacaba con rapidez por encima de otros, escalaba rápido sin necesidad de usar su origen noble.

InuTaisho.

El nombre que se respetaba y temía, de a poco, construía su propio legado, dejaba marca en el mundo. Porque no se iba a conformar con sólo caminar. Eso no lo satisfacía.

Y ahora, se enfrentaba a un enemigo que era vida y muerte al mismo tiempo. No era un quién, sino un algo. Un terreno ardiente que le impedía continuar su campaña y que era imposible evitar.

No. Él no lo quería evitar.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Sus hombres temblaban sin poder entender la excitación del hombre que estaba sobre ellos. Algunos lo acataban a su juventud, es un mocoso loco, eso pensaban.

Otros quedaron deslumbrados ante tal muestra de poder, ansiosos por iniciar esa pequeña cruzada.

No podía esperar más. Colocó con fuerza el pie derecho sobre el inició de esas tierras salvajes. Lo había decidido, a partir de entonces, sólo podía ir hacia delante.

Adelante. Con fuerza, con ansias; ese sería su legado, algún día.

* * *

Palabras: 222

Prompot: Adventure.

Y al fin… mi primer drabble con el género de aventura, nunca había escrito uno, me costó bastante lograr obtener una idea y al final sólo necesité sentarme y dejar fluir las palabras (no sin antes platicar con mi queridísima YumiPon, quien la hace de consejera y musa, muchas gracias por eso). Sé que es pequeño, pero lo preferí así a hacer uno más largo y que quedara incompleto debido al límite de palabras.

Muchas gracias a mis lectoras: HassuLess y YumiPon, de verdad les agradezco mucho. Gracias por fangirlear y ser felices conmigo y con el "suegro".


	7. Cajetilla

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo VII. Cajetilla.**

El sonido de sus pasos sobre el piso de madera lo estresaba, aceleró el paso hacia el final del pasillo, deteniéndose sobre una vieja puerta de metal. Colocó su mano sobre ella, sonriendo como si aquel objeto le hubiera contado un chiste.

Se recargó en donde había colocado su mano y sin borrar su sonrisa encendió un cigarrillo. Guardó su mano izquierda en la bolsa de su pantalón junto con los cerillos anaranjados que nunca olvidaba cargar.

—Al final siempre fuiste tú. No sé si fui muy estúpido o simplemente no lo quise ver.

Su tono calmado retumbaba como un tambor en la casi vacía casa.

—Eres astuto, pero ¿te gustaría saber en qué te equivocaste?— Seguramente en su mente había un diálogo con quien estaba detrás de la puerta, porque permanecía impasible, dando tiempo a una respuesta inaudible —Tienes una manía demasiado estúpida con los cuellos. Todas las víctimas tenían la marca de una aguja en el cuello. No había rastros de drogas ni alguna otra sustancia.

Al otro lado de la puerta pareció percibirse una risa ahogada.

—Entonces se me ocurrió: ¿Y si no agregaban? En lugar de eso quitaban. Una pequeña cantidad de sangre, tu trofeo— El cigarro se consumió, el filtro dorado estaba fijo en unos ojos del mismo color —. Voy a entrar.

La puerta se abrió desde adentro, la silueta alta del detective acompaño a otra, contrastando en estatura.

—Fue un buen caso— Una mano anciana extendió un cenicero al recién llegado. Y después, otro cigarro fue puesto frente a la mano que abandonaba los restos de la droga.

El presente fue tomado con confianza. Ahora era el detective el que ofrecía fuego a su amigo de tantos años.

La habitación se llenó de humo y silencio. Lo único que resaltaba entre aquel ambiente mudo eran las bocanadas y exhalaciones de dos hombres que sabían perfectamente que ese sería su último disfrute juntos.

—Venga ya, Myoga. Hay que irte a entregar— Al final el tan ansiado sonido llegó, no podía ser pospuesto por más tiempo.

—Lo sé, mi señor InuTaisho. Sólo, permítame terminar esta cajetilla con usted.

De nuevo el diálogo mental.

Cuando los cerillos terminaran de hacer su función, ellos tendrían que empezar a hacer la suya.

* * *

Palabras: 374

Prompt: Misterio.

Como siempre... mil gracias a mis lectoras adoradas. YumiPon y HassuLess. Espero disfruten este drabble, la verdad es que a mí me gustó mucho cómo quedó, no sé qué tan adecuado quedó para el prompt (por cierto la primera vez que escribo de él), pero espero tengan una lectura agradable. Yo disfruté haciendo este drabble.

Ya falta poco, casi acabamos con los 10 días!

¿Me dejarían un review?


	8. Deseo

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo el lagarto es mío.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo VIII. Deseo.**

La presencia de la armadura le pesaba en todo el cuerpo. Estaba cansado, lucía deplorable y la peste a sangre podrida era tan fuerte que le causaba nauseas.

Suspiró con cansancio, no podía llegar a su hogar así. Irasue era una mujer de pocas palabras, pero sus ojos hablaban lo suficiente en su lugar. Tenía prohibido llegar en ese estado.

Su cachorro, aun pequeño y torpe en andar, lo imitaba en todo. Y él, no podía evitar quitar la mirada triunfal y digna, satisfecha por su victoria.

Entendía a su mujer, él también temía que su hijo se embarcara en ese camino de sangre, pero sabía, era inevitable. Por ahora, debía permanecer con su madre.

Una mano en su espalda lo regresó al mundo real. Un gesto tan simple, pero que lo reconfortó al instante. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con uno de sus más queridos compañeros de campaña: Un demonio lagarto que era su amigo desde aquellos días donde él era el cachorro. La sonrisa que le estaban regalando, amplia, burlona y llena de dientes filosos le provocó sonreír también.

No pudo evitar sentirse estúpido por preocuparse por algo tan pequeño. Había un río cerca, podían escuchar al agua correr alocada por su caudal.

A su mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos que le hacían sentir que casi podía volver a esos tiempos. Especialmente llegó a él el recuerdo del día en que al lagarto se le ocurrió lanzarlo a un estanque. Ese hermoso día de verano, InuTaisho aprendió a nadar entre las risas divertidas de alguien que había nacido haciéndolo y creía que todos eran iguales.

Colocó su mano en su frente, como si con eso quisiera retener sus pensamientos, quería verlos un poco más. Era increíble pensar que al principio le era imposible tolerar incluso el aroma anfibio de su compañero.

"Rana idiota" "Perro mugroso" "Pescado inmundo" "Gato de cuarta" "¿A quién llamas gato, lagartija?"

No podía recordar en qué momento esos insultos le causaron gracia en lugar de enojo. No entendía cómo habían llegado a eso.

Pero no importaba.

Ahora, hombro con hombro, espada con espada, ellos irían juntos. Porque entre ellos no había rangos.

Cerró los ojos un instante más. Deseaba, que Sesshomaru y cualquier otro hijo que llegara a tener, disfrutaran de amigos que los acompañaran aun cuando estuvieran bañados en sangre, alguien en quién recargar la espalda agotada de tanta pelea.

Lo deseó, tanto y tan fuerte que el lagarto a su lado cerró los ojos también.

* * *

Palabras: 413

Prompt: Friendship

Este bello drabble se me borró cuando estaba por terminarlo y tuve que reescribirlo. Al final creo que quedó casi idéntico al anterior y me sigue gustando. Aunque la verdad está lejos de ser perfecto o estar entre mis favoritos.

Este drabble ya estaba listo con anticipación, sin embargo ayer hubo un evento familiar y no lo pude subir, por eso al rato, en la noche, subiré el drabble que corresponde a hoy. Por ahora, gracias por leer, y como siempre un especial agradecimiento a mis lectoras con review: YumiPon, HassuLess y Serena Tsukino Chiba.

Nos leemos al rato.


	9. Abismo

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo IX. Abismo.**

La sala de espera del hospital le parecía desesperante. Observaba alrededor, los semblantes de todos a su alrededor le daban una idea de su propio rostro en ese momento.

Se acercó a una ventana y comprobó su mal estado. Los ojos dorados cargaban sombras oscuras sobre su, más de lo acostumbrado, pálida piel. El cabello plateado y corto estaba desordenado, empapado en sudor, su ropa hecha girones y mal acomodada debido a la velocidad a la que se vistió.

Se sentía como si lo estuviera perdiendo todo en una noche.

Su esposa embarazada había ingresado de urgencia. No conocía más detalles, sólo que había probabilidades de perder al bebé. Y mientras ella estaba tirada en la casa, esperando que algún sirviente la descubriera y salvara, él estaba teniendo sexo con su amante. Una mujer inocente de cualquier pecado, pues, hasta esa noche, creía que estaba saliendo con un hombre libre.

Hasta que su amigo y empleado de años marcó a la casa de su amante: Izayoi; desesperado por no poder contactarlo por celular. Ahí la mentira se le vino abajo, junto con la noticia de que su esposa había ingresado en el hospital.

Incluso con eso, Izayoi le pidió que antes de cualquier cosa, corriera a ver a Irasue. Esa era la prioridad. Y él no podía negarlo.

Ahora la rabia que sentía hacia sí mismo era tanta que quería estrellar la cabeza contra la ventana, o mejor, contra la pared. Su mujer llevaba días mal pero tan orgullosa como era, sumado a lo distante que se había vuelto porque probablemente había descubierto su infidelidad, él no pudo notar la gravedad de su malestar.

Era su culpa.

La entrada de una llamada evitó que su furia se desatara. Respondió sin poder evitar temblar, era Izayoi.

Ella cargaba un tono empapado en dolor. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar el estado de Irasue y el bebé. Luego, tan cortante como pudo ser, le pidió de favor que no volvieran a verse. Colgó no sin dejar salir un sollozo que terminó de perforar el corazón de InuTaisho.

Quería gritar. Había envuelto a una mujer tan pura en una situación tan asquerosa… él debía ser el único que sufriera.

Como si los Dioses escucharan su llamado, un médico se plantó frente a él. En ese instante, el audio se fue por el shock, pero pudo leer claramente los labios de aquel hombre.

Oficialmente lo había perdido todo: A su amante, su esposa y a su futuro primogénito. Los tres se habían ido, dos de ellos para nunca volver.

Las lágrimas le quemaban, respirar lo ahogaba, la fuerza se le iba.

Ya no había forma de evitar caerse en un abismo. Él mismo se había arrojado ahí.

* * *

Palabras: 453

Prompt: Angst

Como pueden notar, no pude esperar hasta la noche para publicar...

Y… Casi terminamos, mañana será el "último", pero según tenga una u otra ocurrencia publicaré más drabbles.

Con respecto al drabble, es el primero de Angst que escribo, y yo creo que es un poco dramático, pero igual me parece que quedó bien con respecto al género. Me agradó bastante, la verdad.

Gracias por la lectura, por sus comentarios, su paciencia y su fangirleo. Las quiero, en especial a YumiPon y Hassuless, por regalarme sus comentarios. También a Serena Tsukino Chiba, que también me hace compañía en esta locura y me hace el favor de también dejarme saber lo que piensa de estos drabbles.

¿Merece un review?


	10. Tiburones

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo X. Tiburones.**

"No era el trabajo de un rey" Sus lacayos nunca se cansaban de repetirlo cuando estaban en el castillo. ¿Entonces por qué lucían tan desesperados por su intervención? Al parecer, sus pequeños demonios no eran tan fáciles de controlar como todos aseguraban, y estando en el reducido espacio de un barco, era imposible pensar que no tuvieran una riña de tal magnitud.

5 y 9 años respectivamente.

Quería mostrarles a sus hijos de primera mano como un rey debe acatar responsabilidades en el extranjero, con otros reyes. Por eso los llevaba con él.

Y ahora, una escena tan conocida que podía casi relatar de memoria: Sus hijos peleaban, peleaban en serio. Probablemente los motivos eran infantiles y con solución sencilla, pero ellos peleaban a puños con todo lo que tenían, haciendo mal uso de todas las clases de artes marciales que llevaban.

Una mejilla hinchada en el menor, un mechón plateado menos en la cabeza del mayor. Golpes en el estómago de ambos. Una patada con destino al rostro del mayor que, esquivado, terminó rompiendo un barril y derramando el vino de su interior.

Las narices de padre e hijos reaccionaron con desagrado por el fuerte aroma. En su linaje no sólo la apariencia era su única peculiaridad.

InuTaisho observó durante unos minutos la pelea, soltando suspiros pesado cada tanto. Se decía a sí mismo que no importaba que ellos fueran medios hermanos, probablemente aunque fueran hijos de la misma mujer se hubieran querido arrancar los ojos. ¿Por qué tanto maldito problema para llevarse bien? Si ambos eran príncipes legítimos, hijos de sus dos únicas esposas, las mujeres que amaba.

Plantándose en medio de ambos, fuerte e imponente como era, sostuvo a cada niño con una mano, alzándolos hasta su altura.

Ignoraban a su padre, seguían intentando alcanzarse. Durante un instante InuTaisho sonrió complacido: En su esfuerzo por continuar con su "discusión" y entre miradas doradas cómplices, ambos niños estaban cooperando para soltarse del agarre del poderoso rey.

Nadie lo notaba, ni siquiera ellos mismos. No es que no hubiera hermandad, es que ambos tenían una forma de ser muy especial. Todos creían que se odiaban.

Bajó a sus hijos, colocó una mano en cada cabeza y agitó vigorosamente sus cabellos, completamente feliz.

Dejó a todo el mundo atónito. Uno de los sirvientes se atrevió a acercarse a él, pidiendo su auxilio de nuevo.

—Sólo es una pelea de niños. No terminará hoy, ni tampoco lo hará mañana. Siempre estaré para calmar los ánimos. Algún día, inevitablemente, tendrán una pelea con un motivo real y entonces, ninguno de nosotros podrá detenerlos.

Sin borrar su sonrisa regresó a su camarote. Estaba ansioso por disfrutar esos niños y verlos convertirse en hombres.

* * *

Palabras: 450.

Prompt: A elección siempre y cuando no se repitiera ninguno de los anteriores, y yo elegí, por recomendación de mi queridísima YumiPon: Family

Con este drabble doy por terminado el reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, pero no se preocupen, pronto les traeré más, y además dejo este fic en progreso, porque pienso añadirle más drabbles, conforme se me ocurran.

Además, cuando escribía este drabble me dieron ganas de hacerle una historia a parte. Por lo que en un futuro lejano puede que vean algo de esta historia.

Este drabble nació en gran parte a YumiPon, por influencia de la sexy Sango pirata que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza, y por pasarme una imagen que aumentó mis ganas de escribir esta escena.

Y muchas gracias, a las que me acompañaron durante todo este loco trayecto: HassuLess, Serena Tsukino Chiba, y, de nuevo, YumiPon.

Un review me hace muy feliz, más de lo que pueden pensar.

Gracias por leerme, recuerden que pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil). Espero leerlas pronto.


	11. Purgatorio

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Polvo de Plata**

 **Capítulo XI. Purgatorio.**

Cuando llegó el fin, fue consciente de ello sin necesidad de ver su cuerpo postrado en el barro rojizo. Era un hombre inteligente y también intuitivo, podía sentirlo: Era parte de la oscuridad. No de la oscuridad inconsciente que envolvía el sueño... Era parte de la oscuridad que se oculta ante la vista, donde no podía hacer otra cosa que observar.

Y dolía.

Dolía porque aunque la batalla la habían ganado, sus hombres tenían aroma a derrota y tristeza en el rostro. Se trataban de ver fuertes, llamar a su muerte honorable y fingir estar orgullosos. Pero era eso, sólo un intento.

¿Por qué lo obligaban a verlo?

Prefería resistir el dolor propio al que les estaba causando a sus compañeros... Sus amigos. Intentó moverse pero una fuerza invisible lo tenía atado a ese suelo; pasaba en cámara lenta los rostros dolidos, algunas lágrimas y golpes furiosos llenos de impotencia.

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo se sintió a merced de esa fuerza, ya había entendido que ese era su pequeño purgatorio. Resistirse era inútil.

Lo merecía, nunca fue perfecto. Y su camino lleno de sangre lo hacía sentir orgulloso. No se negaría a ese castigo.

Pero no se esperó el siguiente escenario.

Izayoi estaba recibiendo la noticia, a un costado su cachorro dormía, aún muy pequeño para preocuparse por la muerte de alguien que ni siquiera formaría parte de su memoria. El rostro blanco de su mujer ahora estaba marcado por el dolor, pintándolo de rojo y una capa transparente de lágrimas. Llanto ahogado para no despertar al pequeño. Gritos sordos que la desmoronaban en dolor, agradeció al mensajero sin poder sonreír. Quedaba sola para defender al hijo de ambos, motivo suficiente para mantenerse de pie.

Ahora entendía, ya no era todo su mundo, ahora su hijo era suficiente para hacerla luchar. Y aunque el dolor la ahogara, aún había brillo en sus ojos castaños.

Era como si los humanos vivieran esperado la muerte de sus seres amados, conscientes de la mortalidad.

Eso lo hizo sonreír... Al menos hasta que la oscuridad regresó.

Hubiera preferido no ser cegado por la luz del que hace apenas un par de años era su hogar.

Ahí, la figura impasible de Irasue lo quebró. Sentada en su trono, despidió al mensajero con un simple movimiento de mano. Como si no le importara.

Pero a él no lo engañaba.

La vio permanecer horas en la misma posición hasta que sus labios lo llamaron de forma iracunda. Notó sus pasos pesados mientras se dirigía a la habitación que fue de ambos, cada vez más abatida por el dolor.

Hasta que la vio romper en llanto, aún muy orgullosa para dejar al sonido de las lágrimas escapar por su garganta.

Ella se quedaba sola.

Nunca podría pedirle perdón por romperle el corazón dos veces.

Ya no soportaba el ver el dolor que dejaba a su paso. En su propia alma sentía lo que sus seres queridos sentían. El sufrimiento quemándolo sin piedad.

Todas las escenas y rostros pasando frente a sus ojos: Tristeza, furia, negación, impotencia, decepción... Un remolino que lo consumía en lo que parecía una lenta eternidad.

Al final, cuando creyó no poder soportarlo más, tuvo un diminuta mirada al futuro. Vio las sonrisas de su legado y fue suficiente para calmar el ardor que lo acuchillaba.

Una luz se abrió frente a él. Había llegado la hora, pasó la prueba.

Ahora sólo restaba ver crecer las semillas que había dejado, y esperar por recoger a algún ser amado en el futuro. Ojalá en un muy lejano futuro.

Y sabía que Izayoi no querría ir con él, ella esperaría siempre a su hijo, su nuevo y más grande amor.

InuTaisho atravesó con la frente en alto aquél umbral. Era hora de su descanso, de que los vivos continuaran sus propios caminos.

* * *

 _Palabras_ : 637.

Género: Bueno, como ya terminé el reto, cada que me venga la inspiración y suba algo a esta serie, intentaré que sea variado. Por lo que si lo desean pueden hacerme recomendaciones **sobre el género** , aunque no esperen que suba algo pronto. **Drama.**

Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me lleguen a seguir leyendo, y también a las nuevas lecturas. También agradeceré mucho si me regalan un review.

Especialmente quiero decirle a Yumi que pensé mucho en ella para escribir esto. Preciosa, espero con esto sacudirme el polvo y poder escribir algo.


End file.
